


Stay for Dinner

by FantasyPrincess



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Gen, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPrincess/pseuds/FantasyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Han are very happily together, when Leia realizes that Han has feelings for Luke.  Not one to get in the way of new love, she hopes to bring them together but Han, unexpectedly, needs convincing.</p>
<p>**Author's Note - This was a plot-bunny from a friend.  Not smutty, though those chapters might present themselves later on.  Right now it's just about being with the ones you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leia was reading over a document, when a pleasant spiced aroma caught her attention.

“Fresh tea,” Han smirked, leaving the cup on her desk next to the empty mug.  “Are those reports as dull as they look?”

“Duller,” she said, eyeing him but taking the drink.  After a swallow her face relaxed a little, and she took him in more keenly.  “I’m sorry about dinner.”

“Don’t be,” he took the seat opposite her, weaving his hands together.  Normally filled with the regal families of court or politicians from across the galaxies, the chair now looked very homey with Han in it.  He had the harmony of a man at peace anywhere, slouching just a little, his knees moving lazily on their own.  “I just wanted to see you; you’ve been so busy.”

“I know, dear,” she reached for him with her free hand.  Leaning forward, she was able to run her fingers through his hair, making him sigh.  “I honestly didn’t know the negotiations would take this long.  You know I wanted to be home weeks ago.”

“And I know it would have been months, but you took some work home with you so you could see me, we’ve been over this.” 

He slouched a little more, resting his head against her hand.  “Could never let a man spoil you, could’ja sweetheart?”

She yanked on his hair, her smile at his laughing yelp of surprise making her feel better. 

She soothed and massaged in apology, his rumbling moan pleasing her.  “Dinner tomorrow, I promise.”

“Breakfast!” he countered, blinking out of his reverie.

“Done,” She said, petting him another moment, then her hand went back to the paperwork.  Han seemed content watching her work.  She fidgeted only once. 

“I hear Luke stopped by while I was away.” She made a mark on a paragraph, adjusting the wording on some bartering relationship with Bespin.  Her eyes glanced up at him briefly before returning back to the wording of the trade agreements.

Han sat up straighter.  “Yes, he stayed in the guest room before prepping to leave on ‘Jedi business’, I didn’t really ask too many questions.”  She looked up again, expecting more.  “Well, something about a skirmish, something about some republic loyalists terrorizing a colony, you know your brother, ‘big hero’ stuff.”

Leia raised her eyebrows at the ‘brother’ comment, as if she had forgotten who Luke was.  Han was suddenly very interested in the wood of Leia’s desk, which normally wouldn’t be suspicious, except that he knew this desk inside and out and there was absolutely nothing to warrant his acute attention.  He’d practically replaced it with the number of times he’d fixed it.  “Something wrong?”

“I think I might need to adjust the table top on this again.”

“I meant with the ‘big hero’ stuff.”

“What?  No!”  Han said, looking briefly offended.  “I just…” He fidgeted with his vest.  “I hope he’s doing alright, that’s all.”

“You miss him, too.”  Leia said, her eyebrows knitting together in challenge, preparing for a debate.

“I don’t!”  Han tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair.  “Why would I miss him?”

While she had found it endearing that Han kept up this macho bravado consistently from early in their five year relationship, she’d also taken pride in the little ways she was able to recognize certain things in him.  She looked him right in the eye and said, “Exactly… Why would _you_ miss him?” 

Han bristled and mumbled something before leaving her to her tea and paperwork, grabbing the empty mug.  She heard the harsh clink of it being set into the basin for washing and the door softly close to his work room. 

She gazed at the ceiling for a moment, lost in thought.

Over wine one evening, he’d mentioned that he and Luke were becoming close and she had encouraged this, but when the drink faded, he’d denied it, stating that he didn’t need to get close to him when Leia was everything he could possibly want. 

Han was not a man to be made light of, but sometimes she truly didn’t know why he tortured himself so. 

She played the game as much as she could.  She knew Han, but she also knew Luke, and she understood what the eventualities were.  She vowed to do her utmost to show her love and support and encouragement because, after all, she wasn’t the one who was fighting this. 

Perhaps she would try more wine next time.

#

Han stalked into his workshop, and sat at the bench, hastily picking up an engine part to tinker with. 

Leia wouldn’t let this go.  He’d told her he loved her more times than he could count and he didn’t understand why she insisted on asking about Luke as if to say he also had feelings for... Which was of course preposterous in that he wouldn’t and shouldn’t and couldn’t need --

He stopped what he was doing, closed his eyes, and sighed loudly.  He put down his work and ran his fingers over his face. 

_Why_ would _I miss him!_ , he thought, staring at the wall.  _It’s not like he lives here, he doesn’t have to send a message telling us he’s alright or that he even landed safely… I hope he landed safely…_

He rubbed his eyes, picking up his engine part again and a screwdriver, tightening the bearings.  _We should invite him over more._ The screwdriver turned slowly.  _More dinners, he loved the Brogy stew and roast Mock-Galma I made for him on his last night.  He almost tried to do the dishes,_ Han snorted, shaking his head.  _I made sure to put an end to that!  He had more than enough food to become immovable from that couch until his flight the following day._   The screw was biting into the metal.  _He’d slept very solidly, thanks to me._  

The screwdriver sprung out of his hand, and clattered onto the floor.  Han cursed in frustration. 

He heard a wrap on his door, and grumbled an invite.  Leia peaked her head in.  “Everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine,” he said, rubbing his neck and getting up.  “I was just about to crawl into bed,” he pursed his lips.  “Care to join me?”

“I was headed that way myself.  Get the lights.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han makes breakfast for Leia, but his mind wanders after they receive a message cube.

Han rolled over, snuggling closer to Leia in the bed.  Spooning was his favorite morning position, letting his nose tickle her neck as she continued to sleep, if a little restlessly.  He breathed in the scent of her washing soap and her lotions, drunk a little on the morning air, and closed his eyes.  He let the light hairs tickle his cheeks, warring with his stubbly chin that was waiting for a shave. 

She didn’t like his stubble in the mornings, so he often kept it away from her skin, but he enjoyed the way her hair played with his, how soft she was.  He began to think about shaving and nearly grumbled at the thought. 

_She doesn’t get it,_ he complained to himself.  _She doesn’t get how wonderful this feels, how lovely it is to feel this.  I wonder if Luke would …_

His eyes shot open.  Unbidden, he was suddenly thinking of Luke in his arms, of running his chin against his skin, of wondering if their similar slight builds would feel the same to his fingers.  His stomach clenched as he longed to know if Luke was soft like his sister, or if his skin was just as coarse and hardened like his own, vaguely wondering if the stubble would bother him.

He went very still and tried to detach himself from Leia, who was very slowly stirring in the bed, nearly awake.  He got up and into the shower, letting his daydream wash away down the drain and hopefully out of mind for a while.  _This is stupid, you’re perfectly fine with the way things are!_   He badgered himself all through getting dressed and clomping his way downstairs to get a fire going.  He cracked a few eggs and was mixing away when Leia made her way downstairs.

“Mer-morning!” She half yawned.

“It certainly is,” he teased.  “Breakfast will be ready soon,” he indicated the morning paperwork with his spatula before turning back to the frying pan.

Suddenly, he could feel Leia’s hands and arms wrap around him from behind, interlacing at his stomach, hugging him to her chest.  “You’re so good to me,” she said, and he felt her place a small kiss on his shirt.

“Someone has to be,” he smiled to himself, flipping over the food in the pan and patting her hands gently.  “Oh, a message came while you were still asleep, it was marked for you, so I didn’t open it, but it’s on the table.”

He felt another kiss and her muffled thanks as she turned, hearing her shuffle towards her hot mug of tea, papers and the message block.  After some additional flipping he was plating her breakfast when he could see the distinct blue image of Luke, shivering slightly, talking in hushed tones.

There was a clatter as the spatula dropped from his hand.

Leia started, pausing the message.  “Han, are you ok?”

He didn’t know what he looked like, but he might have looked terrified.  Instead he quickly looked at the fallen utensil, and bent to pick it up, clearing his throat and nodding stiffly in answer.  Leia eyed him closely but finally turned, allowing him to exhale the breath he’d been holding.

He hadn’t ruined breakfast, only a small amount ended up on the floor.  He brought the dishes to the table with just enough time to catch the end of the message –

“ _…back in their compound and everyone’s safe for the night.  Honestly, the worst thing about this trip is the cold._ ”

As if to illustrate his point, Luke shivered just at the mention of the temperature.  Seeing Luke shiver like that reminded Han of their time on Hoth and how he’d saved the poor boy’s life.  He had done his best last night not to worry about Luke, but seeing him that cold made him concerned all over again.  Han and Leia made the exact same clucking sound, but Leia didn’t say anything about the way Han blushed shortly afterwards. 

“ _Anyway, all my love to you Sis, and of course thank Han again for that delicious send off – I feel stronger and more rested than I have in a while!  Don’t worry about me, I’ll be back before you know it._ ”

Just like that, the little hologram was gone and the house was quiet again.  “He looks good,” Han said, placing the dish in front of Leia, trying to think back on what Luke said, how they shouldn’t worry.

He glanced at her face, but she wasn’t looking at him just nodding, absently playing with a piece of paper in her hands.  “Did he say something was wrong?” 

She finally looked up, a little distantly, “Not at all, it looks like he’ll be back sooner than expected.” She smiled but it was still tired.

“Are you sure?”  In a vague attempt to shrug it off, he added, “You don’t look happy to hear from him.”  Han took his seat a little more wary than he thought he’d be this morning.  He looked from her to the message cube, back to her, trying not to just restart the thing to confirm Luke was actually ok. 

She shook her head, as if she finally was realizing where she was.  “Oh, no, everything is fine, I’m sorry,” she breezily laughed to herself.  “I was a thousand light years away.  Some nonsense with a consulate is brewing and I was already in politician mode.”  She offered him a genuine smile and took a bite of her food, “This is amazing, dear, please eat, relax.”

Han sat down but didn’t entirely trust that everything was fine.  Still, affairs of state were not his concern.  He cleared his throat.  “Would you mind if I played the message from the beginning, just to double check?”

She smiled, nodding, before turning her attention to her paperwork, quietly reading the thinly veiled warning of scandalous behavior and blackmail from the consulate.  She waited until he was engrossed in Luke’s message before rifling through the outlining documents, which included color pictures of Luke arriving at her home and how Han had embraced him when he left.  She stuffed them quickly back into their envelope and rolled her eyes, smiling at Han while finishing her meal and packing her things to quickly rush out of the house.  “Tonight, I promise, I won’t miss your Alderaan Stew this time!”

#

Han waved and smiled as the door closed.  He finished his meal to the sound of Luke’s message.  While he did the washing up, he let the message play again, and then when it was finished, he just sat there, glued to the glowing blue Skywalker.  While listening to the lilts in Luke’s voice, watching his jaw work as he spoke, he started to get a crick in his neck and he couldn’t keep his eyes open.  He begrudgingly crawled back into bed, burying his face in the pillow Leia had so recently vacated, drowning in her scent and wondering just how much trouble he was getting himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move flame to low heat; let it simmer.

Leia sat quiet and still while her advisors reviewed the documents she'd received, in an unmarked envelope, that very morning. She fixed the position of a pen… two pens, waiting patiently until they were done and looked up at her.

"Well, this is simply unacceptable," her Endor advisor said. "You'll have to send them whatever they want."

Leia scoffed, but recovered.

“That is how things are done.”

"They can't do this to me.  They won’t.  I don't care what they want, they’re not getting it."

Another advisor slammed a fist down in outrage.

Leia didn’t even flinch, accustomed to their outbursts of emotion.  "Calm down, Batash. They don't have anything. My consort and my brother and I are a family unit." She swallowed, blinking. "We are all we have. Our lives are our own, and if they think they can come after my family, they will regret it."

Batash blistered. "You cannot know what they intend --"

"Oh, I think I can," Leia stood, walking over to the window bank in her rooms at parliament. "A show of force is not what they are expecting, but I understand far more than this ridiculous consulate patriarchy thinks. If I stand my ground, they will crumble. Just because their women hold no office and are so easily distressed by scandal, they assume I will fold." She wiped a smudge from the window. "If they have a dispute, let them address me on the congress floor in political debate, and I will meet them in private on this matter."

"But you should-- you _must_  yield!"

"Why!?" Leia's anger ran hot as she turned to her confidants. "I will do no such thing. I didn't fight to free a whole galaxy from this very kind of action just to succumb now,” her nose wrinkling, “like some wilted rose. No, let them come. We will have words. You will see, it is they who will yield."

Her advisors had grown accustomed to her brash attitude and knew when she’d made up her mind, there was no stopping her.  They dismissed themselves and she sat down to send some messages to the consulate in order to bring this foolishness to an end.

#

The following weeks saw Han move further into a bad mood, no matter what Leia tried. She could see the fight coming and tried to diplomatically avoid it at every opportunity, but this was Han, not a senator or sovereign.

"I don't need to calm down!" He said slamming his fist into the wall.

"I disagree," she said, raising her voice. "I think your upset, but if you don't tell me why, I can't help you.  You can’t honestly believe that I think we’re fighting over something as trivial as your mowing the lawn tomorrow or the next day!"

"Leia! Everything is perfect!"

"What is it?" She kept her careful demeanor, but inside she was in knots.  _If the consulate has found a way to get to you, I promise you, they will pay dearly for that mistake._  

It took time for these messages to reach that desolate moon and even more time for them to decide if a meeting was pertinent or worthy.  Her home was obviously under surveillance, she was hiding nothing, but wondered if this moronic consulate news had gotten to Han somehow. She'd tried so hard to keep that from him, since he obviously had more on his mind. 

She took a few deep breaths and touched his shoulder.  “What is it?” She repeated, in what she hoped was a kinder voice.

Han’s face closed up and he moved in to hug her.  The embrace was tighter than she expected and she soon realized he was shaking.  “Han?”  She held him tightly.  “Whatever it is, we will work through it together ok?  Please… Just talk to me.  What’s wrong?”

"I'm fine!" he muffled the scream into her shoulder.

"Han..."

Han nuzzled against her neck, his whole attitude shifting.  Leia was tempted to let him be lost in her for a moment, but she gently pulled back. 

"Please, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm absolutely content."

Leia's face must have looked vicious at the lie because he relented and leaned on her shoulder.

“I have… I have to talk to you.” He said, breathing shallowly on her neck.

"Ok, do you want to --"

"This is better, I can't know... This is better..."

Leia held him and swayed slightly, waiting. "I'm bad at comfort, you know that." That got a sad chuckle from him and she mentally congratulated herself.

"I think... I think I..."

Leia braced.

"I think I'm in love with Luke..."

He didn't breathe but she placed a hand on his back, sighing in relief.  "Oh, I know that already," Leia felt him freeze in the briefest of moments.

"Oh..." He sighed loudly, "So, I guess that's that then."

Leia smiled and pulled back to kiss him, but his face was still mired with pain.  "Han?"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't embarrass me by accusing me of anything," he was destroyed. "Nothing’s happened, but I understand if you want me to leave." Han was already distant from her, trying to pull even further away.

"Leave? What are you talking about?" She didn't let him get far, desperately clinging to his arms.

"Well, the property is in your name. I'll need a few days to pack my things."

Leia stared at him unable to breathe for a moment as the realization dawned.  “Why, you stupid _stupid_  man!” She sneered, unable to keep her credulity in check. 

Anger flared to life in his eyes, but she didn’t want him upset.  So she quickly kissed him instead.

She made sure the kiss was long and deep, full of her love and compassion.  She let him pull her close and she made her intentions know to him in a tight embrace, as she reached for his cheek and ear, breaking the kiss violently.  “We need to talk, but I don’t want you to leave.”

Han stared at her, completely at a loss.  He let her drag him to the table and sat carefully.

“So you are in love with Luke,” she said, smiling a little.

“I’m… sorry…” he said, suddenly unsure about the words, as if he _knew_  he should say them, but he wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to her mood.

“Why would you be sorry, dear, it’s…” She shook her head and tried again.  “Are you out of love with me?” She asked, sitting back a little to give him space to answer honestly.

“You know I’m not.”

“Are you unhappy here with me?”

“No!”  Han covered his face with his hands.  “I _shouldn’t_  want Luke, _because_  I’m so happy here!” He swallowed, "I'm... Greedy... I want you both so I should have neither of you."

Leia suddenly realized why this had been so hard for him. She'd thought it was just that he didn't want to admit he'd had feelings for Luke at all, in some strange attempt to spare her feelings. But this was deep guilt. She reached for his hands.

"Well," she swallowed but kept smiling. "I don't want you to leave. I'm not upset. I'm happy, for you and hopefully for him too." She smiled wider and reached for his hand.

Han stiffly took it, but she could feel him put up a wall.

She looked at him sideways. She pulled his hand towards her and moved it to her face. She encouraged his fingers to caress her jawline. "I'm really ok, why are you still upset?" She gasped as he tenderly stroked her neck.

"I'm not sure," he deflected, dropping his hand.

"You don't have to," she said, giving him a respite.

He visibly relaxed, practically becoming a puddle at their dining table.

"Come to bed?" She said, smiling brightly with lidded eyes. He was suddenly tense again but she'd gotten his attention. "It's not a test, Han. I have business to attend next month and I don't want to waste a moment."

He looked drunk, but his eyes were hopefully. "And, I'm going to find a way to prove to you that all of this is fine," she smiled.

Han chuckled. "I'm pushing you," he shook his head. "I didn't want this."

Leia saw the bait and tried to shrug it off. "The only thing you're pushing is yourself... away from me, and I don't like it. You've already offered to move out and I've refused."

"Well, maybe you're pushing yourself then, but you don't really want this," he was back to miserable.

"Han, everything's going to work out. Let me show you how," she smiled, and let out a breathy laugh. "You know, good and well, if I was doing anything I didn't want to do, I'd make it known."

He smirked but it wasn't happy. He nodded, "Bed?"

"I have to check my messages, but then yes." She gave him her most genuine smile.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messages are exchanged and preparations are in motion.

Luke kicked off the mud. He used a stick for some of the most caked chunks, and undid the lacing of his satchel. He placed his travel bag on a small table, sliding his body into an even smaller chair, rubbing his legs to get some of the feeling back.

He chose this secluded place so he could reflect and engage as he saw fit, which didn't prevent the occasional curious myth seeker, looking for the last Jedi, and occasional combatant, who he often tried not to engage with at all, or, at the very least maim, but not unless it was absolutely necessary. But he often felt hiding drew out more of these advances, so he wasn't hiding, just separate. It was the easiest way to watch over the galaxy he'd fought so hard to protect.

Most of his possessions were makeshift at best, along with a couple homey objects from fellow veterans or saved colonies. He breathed quietly, gently letting the days' problems melt away. Once he felt more at peace, a candle was lit and he straightened up his small apartment on the outskirts of the tiny mining colony.

While rearranging a stack of computer chips, a message cube fell to the floor. Curious, he picked it up and set it to play.

Leia's smiling face greeted him, sitting at her war desk, perfectly at ease. Luke took his seat opposite.

"Luke, so good to hear from you! Glad the fighting didn't get out of control," her smile faltered a little. "You already know what I'm going to say, and it's not that you can't handle yourself, but you really should get some help." She smiled broadly, and he scoffed. "I know, I know!" She pinched her nose and he nodded, waiting for the message to go on.

"Han misses you," she said, looking intently at him.

"I miss him too," Luke ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"Really... misses you..."

Luke stared at her, his eyebrows rising, waiting for more, but she seemed to abandon whatever she was about to say. Instead, she went on about some political mess she'd been dealing with, without sharing too much information or interest.

"We'd like you to come and visit, a real visit... Han and I... If you can... You could come to Parliament, though I can't promise that you'd be safe." She tried to hide a smirk, but he grinned at her.

"Come and see us soon, Luke, please?" He blinked at her as her visage blipped away, trying to understand her message.

He played it again, just to see if he missed something. She got to the part about Han _missing_ him and sensed that she was trying to say more but there didn't seem more to say.

A strange feeling filled him until he decided to rest on it and, although his sleep was fitful, he awoke determined to speak to his sister. He set about recording another message to them, making sure to shave and dress well.

"Leia, I got your message, thank you. As I said, the skirmish was over practically before I landed. I'm already home, getting some much needed rest, but I would like very much to visit and rest with you and Han for a while."  He let the happy idea show on his face, "Regain my strength, so to speak. Anyway, once I settle up a few things here, I'll be on my way... I have some news I think you will both be pleased with. Tell Han to keep the stew warm, ok?" He smiled, bright and warm, and shut down the message.

Feeling a little better about the whole thing, he made his way to the mining colony to make preparations for his departure.

#

"I have to check my messages, but then yes."

Leia turned on the light in her office and rifled through her message cubes to see if anything was urgent. Nothing was giving her any kind of expiration, but she did find one that matched the previous message from Luke. She smiled sadly, and held it for a moment.

_This was not going to plan._ She shook her head and played the message. She watched Luke carefully when he spoke of Han, but she couldn't discern anything she didn't already know. She rubbed her temple, her eyes briefly flitting over the date of the message. _That will have to do,_ she thought with a sigh.

She left some more paperwork on top of a pile, so she could address it first in the morning, and went to join Han.

#

Han wouldn't get out of bed the next morning, no matter what Leia tried. She took care of a few documents and rubbed her eyes, finally getting up and bringing him a sandwich.

She set the sandwich down and flopped next to him, massaging his shoulder to get his attention. "Luke sent a message; he's coming to visit."

Han's huge eyes locked on Leia for a moment. "You told him!"

Leia smiled, breathing carefully. "I didn't, I only told him we missed him which has always been true." She ran her fingers through his hair.

Han groaned, burying his face again in the pillow. "When?" Came the muffled question.

Her smile widened, but she tried to keep the glee out of her voice. "By my estimation, in two days, which gives you more than enough time to prepare."

"Prepare what?"

Leia gave the smallest tug. "Dinner. And your doting personality. Which I know he'll appreciate." She punctuated each sentence with a little kiss, nuzzling his ear.

Han gave a small huffing laugh, sitting up, and giving her a deep kiss. "Ok, I'm up, I'm up!" He pulled her in for a hug, kissing her neck. “I could go back down again.”

She swiped at his arm, but laughed. “Come on, have your sandwich. We should make sure you have all the shopping done before the shops close.”

Leia could see him humor her with satisfied sounds, knowing he was likely calculating how much the too much sauce was on the bread and that there was too much meat. She left the room so he wouldn’t have to see her smirk.

#

Luke got off the transport ship and nodded to the driver. “Thanks again for the lift,” he shouldered his bag, and walked up to door. He took a couple deep breaths and rang the bell.

Leia answered, smiling warmly and gave him a comforting embrace. “Luke, it’s really very good to see you. I’ve missed you so much,” she squeezed him a little closer. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself, moving away from him to look him over.

Luke shook his head a little. “And I’ve missed you too,” he watched her intently. “Leia, is everything alright?”

“Of course,” she said, still smiling and welcoming him into the house. He shrugged off his jacket and put his bag down in the front closet. “Han is just finishing up some last minute dish.”

Luke couldn’t help but look around for Han, seeing nothing but a little steam coming from the kitchen nook.  He inhaled deeply.  “Well, it certainly smells like time well spent.” His attention went back to Leia. “I really wish you wouldn’t lie to me.”  He pulled her to the table.  “I could tell something was wrong with your last message, but you wouldn’t say.  What is it?”

Leia smirked, remembering the night she pulled Han into these very chairs. “Everything is actually fine, I’m just nervous.”

Luke waited, but she didn’t elaborate. “Nervous?”

“We have something to talk to you about, don’t worry, it’s not anything bad.  I’m excited actually, I think it’s going to be great.  But I can’t say anymore until later…?” Leia looked pleadingly.

Luke took a few deep breaths, furtively glancing at the kitchen and back to Leia, but finally smiled and gave a slight nod.  “Ok, but please don’t keep me in the dark long.”  He leaned forward, his forehead touching hers. “I could always trick it out of you,” he chuckled, “Just remember that the next time you are keeping secrets.” He winked.

Leia pursed her lips and shoved him towards the guest room, making sure to grab and toss his bag on his bed. “Dinners at 7.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful feedback and for your patience as I update this story slowly.  
> -J

"I am so glad you're here Luke," Han said swallowing. He laughed a little, fidgeting with his fork on his empty plate. He made himself another portion, putting some more on Luke’s plate as well.

"I am too. Really."  Luke leaned back, looking from the two of them and finally, wiping his mouth, excused himself.

Only when they could hear the bathroom door close, did Han lean towards Leia, practically weeping for her to support him as he shook his head, sighing and cursing under his breath. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

"Han, it's going very well. Why are you so nervous?"  She petted him, not really seeing anything else to do.

"Because it's  _Luke_!" Han took her hand after wiping it on his trousers, not meeting her eyes.

Leia laughed, kissing his cheek. "Exactly!  Why else did you think I was so positive about this?"

Han just whimpered, leaning further until he could nuzzle her neck, breathing in her shampoo and trying his best to relax.

Leia sighed, "I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

Han finally looked at her, trying to take back his hand. "We agreed, I would tell him!"

"Han, for the thousandth time, it's you that  _has_  to tell him!  That's the only way this works!” Her whisper was getting too loud, she snickered and looked at him again. “No, I think it will be easier for you if I'm not here."

"What?"  Han dropped her hand just as Luke came back to the table.

"Have you redone the garden?" Luke said, conversationally taking his seat and resuming his meal.

Leia brightened, "A little. We got in some lovely plants at Parliament for welcoming in the Moons of Findlay, but unfortunately, the Parliament couldn't legally plant them. I offered to accept and plant them instead."  She beamed, "They don't usually thrive in this climate; we've gotten lucky."

Luke beamed back at her. "I don't think luck had very much to do with it."  His smile soon turned into a smirk, "Though, I can't seem to get anything to grow at home, maybe next time you both come to visit me, we can see what to do about that!"

Han choked on a piece of meat. "We'd love that," he said, muffled slightly with his napkin.

Leia hid her smile and blush. "Luke, I see you need a refill."  She grabbed at his wineglass, and, after giving a gentle nudging gesture to Han, left the table.

She set the glass down in the kitchen and sat on the tile floor, closing her eyes and breathing. _Here goes nothing_ , she thought, redirecting her energy to assessing their grocery list for next week.

#

Han was staring. Luke assumed he didn't mean to stare; how often did he come to visit anyway, and it had been a while since anyone had had the chance to study him. Luke, being the kind man he’d always been, only smiled warmly at him as they seemed to wait a moment for Leia to return.

Han cleared his throat. “Luke, there’s something I want to say, or well, something you need to know.”

Luke leaned forward, imperceptivity. _Here we go_ , he thought, trying his best to stay calm.

Han focused on a point on the table. “Luke, I’ve known you for a long time now. I suppose, in a way, we were always…” His focus transferred to a point on the wall just over Luke’s shoulder.

Luke nodded, playing with a greenbean on his plate.

“I love you.” Han blurted, suddenly gripping the table very tightly.

Luke studied the green bean, smirking to himself. “I love you too, Han, I thought that was obvious.” He gave Han full eye contact, unblinking.

“Really?” Han swallowed again, before his face fell. “No, you don’t.”

It was Luke’s turn to look away, snickering slightly. “Do you have any idea how hilarious it is to have someone tell you how you feel, when you know how everyone feels, including yourself?” He stabbed the green bean without looking, and chewed it carefully.

“I mean not the way I do,” Han said, rubbing his hands together.

“And how is that?”

Han stood up, tapping the table with his knuckle and finally, walked around to Luke’s side of the table. He sat next to Luke, leaning on his arms, rubbing his knees. Luke shifted, so he could give the pilot his full attention.

“Luke.”

“Han?”

“I have ... very strong feelings for you.” Han put a hand on his knee, trying to keep him quiet so he could just _say_ it. “I love you and I’m _in love_ with you.”

Luke made a small gasping sound, but Han couldn’t look at him to see what kind of impression he was making.

He decided to keep talking instead. “I don’t do this. I don’t just fall for people, Luke. This isn’t something I’m … I’m not entirely sure when it happened, but isn’t really important. It’s here now. I…”

Luke covered Han’s hand with his. “Han, it’s alright.”

Han blinked, still not looking at him.

“Really, this is fine, I’m fine.”

“But you don’t –”

“I … Don’t know… You said you don’t do this then, well, it’s… Almost never happened to me.” Luke let out a frustrated sigh. “I just don’t know what it means, I need some time with it.”

Han finally looked at him. Luke was nothing but sincere, and all open eyes for him.

On instinct, Han brought his hand up to Luke’s face, touching his cheek and moving it over his neck. Luke gave a sultry smile, closing his eyes, which shortly shot open after. Han grabbed his hand back, “What’s wrong?”

Luke swallowed. “Leia, what about –”

Han smiled sadly. “She was the first one I told.” His hands went back to rubbing his knees. “I thought she was going to throw me out, but she’s actually been really… supportive?”

Luke smiled, suddenly getting what Leia had mentioned before. “I still… I need time… I need to talk to both of you and understand what I’m …” Now it was Luke’s turn. He stood abruptly, suddenly looking for Leia. “I’ll be right back!” Before Han could say anything, Luke was already out of the room.

#

Leia was at her war desk, sorting through some paperwork, when Luke stumbled in, barking his shin on the umbrella wrack.

“Luke?  Is everything –”

“Do you know what… how things… are you aware that…”

Leia smirked, not getting up from her desk and returning her attention to the papers. “Yes, I knew all about it. Did he finally say something?”

Luke’s eyes widened, but he seated himself, nodding distantly. “So, what do you think?”

Leia put down her work and watched Luke carefully. She took a carafe out from one of her drawers and two glasses, filling one and nudging it towards him. “Han has my full support on this and so do you. I will support whatever either of you feel, individually or as a … unit?” Leia smiled a little, watching Luke squirm.

He took the drink with a suspicious glance. “You’re enjoying this?”

Leia rolled her eyes, swallowing a mouthful of the scotch, “I’m… I’m surprised it took this long, now that you ask.”

Luke felt like he was hyperventilating. He closed his eyes and tried to center himself. When he opened his eyes again, Leia was smirking at him behind her desk.  He took another drink.

“So, what do you think?”

“Think about what?”

“About Han. About being with him?”

Luke finished the drink and placed the glass on the desk. “What does that mean?”

“Details can come later. What do you think?”

Luke sighed, loudly, and hid his face in his hands.  Leia wasn’t going to drop it, and he didn’t want to leave Han alone for too long. Without looking up, he forced through his fingers, “I don’t want to abandon him.”

Leia nodded. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t think he knows what to do now that he’s told you.”

“Really?”

She refilled his glass, and then shortly her own after emptying it. “Really.” Leia rubbed the bridge of her nose. “You don’t know how many weeks it took _just_ to get him to tell me he liked you while he was sober.” Leia blinked quickly, as if that would somehow prevent his hearing what she’d just said. “I don’t know if I was supposed to tell you that.”

Luke laughed, the first real sound of release she’d heard him do since he arrived.

“Look, you both have to work out what that means, but seriously, you have my blessing.  I don’t want to stand in the way of your happiness or feelings; either of you. I’m good with this, really.”

Luke stood up and made his way around her desk, pulling her into a hug.

“Go out there and talk; figure it out.  I’m going to be stepping out soon anyway for a late night meeting.”

Luke gave her a concerned face.

“I’ll be fine, really, go.  Tell Han I said goodnight.”

“Thank you Leia.”

“Anytime.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheers, to being on the same page!

Luke started to move back towards the dining area, but continued to tug on Leia's elbow all the same. "The work will be here when we're done; I didn't get to tell you both  _my_  good news!”  Leia shook her head, but Luke insisted. “I don't want to be robbed of my time with you any more than he does."

Leia protested for as long as she could, until finally, she relented to his request. “Just be sure to return before I do. He'll think I've talked you out of it if we arrive together, thick as thieves."

Luke hesitated, but eventually nodded, and left. 

Leia opened her briefcase, carefully putting in some money, some overnight travel clothes and the plain envelope that had started this whole consulate mess in the first place.  _One more trick,_  she thought. She tidied up as much as she could before turning out the light.

#

Luke returned to Han, taking his seat very close to him and placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"I was about to send out a search party." Han said, avoiding Luke's eyes. “So, talk went well?”

"Talk went fine," Luke said, nodding and trying to massage the other mans broad shoulder. "I think you and I need to talk more about… Whatever this is… What this means, but, there's time for that. Leia will be back shortly so I can  _finally say_  what I've been trying to share all night! And then… Maybe you’ll finally let me do the washing up?"

Luke looked hopefuly, but Han chortled, sticking a finger in Luke's ribs and making him gasp, before getting up and grabbing the dishes away as fast as he could. "Not in my house, you won't!"

Luke smirked, laughing a little, yet waiting patiently for everyone to return.

#

Leia made her way back, leaving her bag by the front door and looping through the kitchen to find Han getting dessert ready. She sidled up next to him, reaching a hand to his, aiming to sooth as much as she could. "The hardest part is over, I think. Now it's just about having fun and being together." 

She nuzzled him shoulder; the same one Luke had touched before, making Han’s smile twitch. He put down the bowl of Ginger Cream and gave her a good look. "I still don't know what's happening."

Leia smiled wide. "But that's where you shine," she said, bumping into his hip playfully.

"Watch it,  _princess_!" he said, pulling her into a big hug, which slowly lifted her into the air.

"Stop - STOP! Put me down! I'm a representative of Parliament, stop it!" She was only surprised and laughing within minutes, unsure where her anger had fled to.

“Pay the toll and I will!”

She narrowed her eyes but kissed his nose, which gave her a grunt and the soft landing as he did bring her back down.

Still a little out of breath, she asked "Just about ready with that?"  The tray was all set with their cream, bowls and implements.

Han reached over and laid a blossom from their indoor flower on the tray, giving a little flourish before he picked it up to bring to the waiting Jedi in the other room.

#

“I’m not sure I understand, this would be like a…”

“A school!” Luke nodded, licking at some ginger cream around his mouth and smiling widely at his sister.

“Well, taking on the next generation of Jedi?  That’s a lot of work there, kid!”  Han was smiling, but it wasn’t entirely reaching his eyes.

Luke looked from Leia’s stunned face, back to Han. “I don’t understand. I thought you both would be… I don’t know, happy?”  He could feel the shift in the room and he barely needed the force to sense he’d said the wrong thing.

“Happy!” Leia said, getting up from the table and throwing down her spoon. “Luke, your very good at what you do, but what makes you think this won’t endanger you more?  And you’re going to put children into danger on top of that?”

Luke shook his head. “I’m not doing anything of the sort, this is different!  There hasn’t been a Jedi school in more than … well… how old are we?” 

Luke stared her down and Leia took her seat.

“That’s not fair,” she said, but she was already calculating. She already knew their father’s dark history, she already understand exactly how long it had been.

“Isn’t it?” came Han’s voice. “I see what he’s trying to do.”

“Vader already balanced the scales, it’s just too dangerous!”

“I disagree.” Luke said quietly, still trying to smile and encourage the discussion. “I want your support, both of you. This won’t be easy and I will need a lot of help, but I won’t move forward until I know I can do it safely, you have my word on that.”

Han watched Leia for a long time before finally saying, “I support it.”

Leia scoffed, “You can’t be serious.”

“Do you think it’s easy supporting you when you’re off at the Senate or some backwards moon?  I know things aren’t ever going to be perfectly safe.”  Han looked at Luke hard before returning his gaze to Leia. “He can handle it. If we have children and they’re good enough to train, I can’t imagine anyone else I’d rather have as their teacher.”

She glared at him but her heart wasn’t in it. She sighed and rubbed her hands together. “I’m not against it. I’m just worried, that’s all. Please do whatever you think is best and of course you have our full support.”  She managed a diplomatic smile and reached for Luke’s hand, after Han took hers.

A moment passed between the three of them. Something relaxed. Everyone understood everyone else. It was brief, but unbelievably needed.

#

Leia stood up and went to get her bags. She hugged Luke hard enough to make him grunt a laugh, before turning to hold onto Han very close. She whispered into his ear another reassurance and then kissed him before walking out to her waiting shuttle. She waved from the window as the shuttle took off for the carrier, looking over some more documents and smiling to herself, as she prepared herself for the trip to the Consulate directly.  _Let them try,_ she thought.  _Let them try to tear us apart now!_


End file.
